


I trust you

by Mistress_of_the_Underground



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Esme and carlisle are like sister and brother, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_the_Underground/pseuds/Mistress_of_the_Underground
Summary: Jasper has run for his life for a long time, will he ever find his soulmate or be forever alone.





	I trust you

Jasper's POV.

 

Every bone in my body hurt. Doesn't matter that I am a vampire, I have been chased by vampires for two weeks and now when I finally got rid of them I have shape shifters out for my dead body. Why do everybody want me dead or just to use my gifts for their own sick games? I can hear their paws hit the ground, hear their hearts beat with adrenaline. If mine could beat, it would beat out of my chest with fear and angst. Even vampires have limits and I Am too close to mine for my liking. I am so close, my vision starts having black spots already. I will myself to run on. I am not someone's dinner. I want to live. I want to find my mate and be loved and cherished by him. I see a big white house in the distant. I put every bit of me out there to reach it. I now there are vampires there, they at least could save me for some time. I reach the door and knock on it, before my legs give up and I fall on my knees. Low growl comes behind me and I am afraid to turn around, already knowing what is there to wait for me. A dark haired girl steps out and goes towards the shape shifters, I want to scream, call her away, sure that they well kill her, but no, she talks with the wolves about leaving me alone. What a girl she is. Are they friends, was she who wanted them to hunt me? The least thing I see before blacking out is a man. A gorgeous blonde man with deep golden eyes gazing at me with worry.  My mate. I have finally found you after years of searching.

 

Carlisle's POV.

 

My mate. My beautiful mate. He is breathtaking with his blond hair and that scared and fearful look. I feel the need to protect him from everything and anything. But now he needs rest. Yes, even vampires can black out. We are powerful, but even we can't go running for years and by the look of it, my dear has run long kilometers to find safety. No one will ever hurt him again. I'll make sure so much. I gently place him onto one of the two bed in the whole house. He seems peaceful. I spend the next four days sitting next to him waiting for his bottomless eyes to open and glance at me with love and caring. I have waited for it so long, craved it so much, I can't take it much more. 

What forced him to tire himself out like that, okay The wolves chased him, but to tire a vampire out like that, he had to run a long way before the wolves started to take care of it for him. I pray for him to open his eyes, I want to see their deep red color again. Even for the fact that I hate when vampires drink human blood, his eyes were so beautiful, so gorgeous with the color of blood.

Esme enters the room and brings me a rabbit. She has been doing this to show my mate my golden eyes when he wakes. She told me something along the lines of them being more charming this way. What ever the woman likes to think. 

I drink the blood and send the rabbit corpse back with Esme and go back to waiting for my beautiful mate to open his blood red eyes and smile at me.


End file.
